The present invention relates generally to a modular electrical connector assembly, such as a modular jack, and more specifically to a modular jack which provides electrostatic discharge upon insertion of a mating plug so that problems arising from electrostatic discharge from the plug through the jack to the substrate on which the jack is mounted are avoided.
Data transmission cables which are plugged into units such as hubs, routers and switches, have a tendency to build up static electric charge depending on the environment. When the electrically charged cords are plugged into a data transmission device with a mating connector assembly, such as a computer, this charge can be immediately transferred from the cord through the connector assembly and to the printed circuit board on which the connector assembly is mounted. Depending on the voltages of the electric charge involved, this charge can damage expensive circuitry on the printed circuit board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved modular connector assemblies wherein electrostatic charge on a data transmission cable being coupled to the connector is discharged and eliminated before the charge is conveyed to a substrate on which the connector assembly is mounted and thereby prevent damage to the circuitry on the substrate.
Accordingly, in order to achieve this object and others, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the invention includes a jack defining a plug-receiving receptacle, at least one contact having a contact portion situated in the receptacle, the contact portion being electrically couplable to the substrate, and static charge discharge means arranged in electrical connection with the contact(s) for discharging static charge from a plug upon insertion into the receptacle and engagement with the contact(s). The static charge discharge means preferably include a shield surrounding at least a portion of the jack and establish a path to ground from the contact(s) to the ground region of the substrate through the shield. Thus, the plug engages the contact(s) and static charge is eliminated by the connection of the contact(s) to the ground region of the substrate.
The jack may comprise a housing including an outer housing part and an inner housing part situated at least partially in the outer housing part. The outer housing part includes a comb portion defining a plurality of slots, each slot receiving an end portion of a respective contact. The outer housing part includes a channel in communication with all of the slots and possibly extending in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the jack. In a preferred embodiment, the static charge discharge means comprises a shorting bar arranged in the channel in engagement with the end portions of the contacts received in the slots. The shorting bar is electrically connected to the shield, e.g., directly or, in the alternative, indirectly through a connecting pin.
The contacts may be unitary contacts, each having, in addition to the contact portion, a terminal portion adapted to be connected to the substrate.